Of Shattered Glass & Broken Masks
by XxDestroyMyHeartxX
Summary: Shattered reflections of what he used to be. He was abused, but no one heard his plea. The mask he wore, a second face. To his family, he was a disgrace. The boy inside has already died. Someone we could have loved, but, instead they gave him a gun. Parental!Roy/Ed Parental!Hughes/Ed Brotherly!Team Parental!Riza/Ed Human!Al
1. Chapter 1

**Winry Bashing! Parental!Roy/Ed, Parental!Hughes/Ed, Slight!AU**

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse, rape and molestation, cutting, suicide, etc. If sensitive to any of the previously stated warning(s), please refrain from reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

**Of Shattered Glass and Broken Masks:**

**Chapter One**

Edward Elric walked up the stairs of his home and into his room. He opened his door only to find his room to be a mess. He cleaned it up swiftly before his father came home. The blonde boy walked to the other side of the relatively large house to his mother's room. It was then he breathed deeply before turning the nob to see his sickly pale mother lying in her bed peacefully. The older woman was a young mother of thirty-two. It was eight years before when she developed a terminal illness, when Edward was born.

Said blonde boy walked back down the stairs quietly to fetch a pale of warm water and rag to place on her forehead. He pulled the large bucket from under the sink and filled it with warm water. With that, he walked up the stairs once again, carrying a heavy bucket in his small hands. He dragged it up the stairs, struggling. Ed was leaving small puddles of water in his wake. He opened his mother's door, and walked in, resting the wide pale next to the brown-haired woman's bed quietly. Ed then sunk the rag into the water before pulling it out and wringing the rest of the water into the pale, then resting it on the paler woman's forehead. The golden blonde boy sighed in relief. He headed back to his own room, resting his head on the soft pillow. He was so close to his needed sleep.

Then he heard the closing/slamming of the front door, and he shivered uncomfortably (in fear) in his bed, hoping the man that walked in wouldn't disturb his much needed rest. The heard the heavy footsteps of a man coming up the stairs before hearing a loud thump. He closed his eyes harder, suddenly remembering the small puddles of water he'd left dragging the pale up the stairs.

He got from under his sheets and made up his bed before hiding in a large container in his closet, praying the older man would go away. The heavy footsteps made their way past his door to his mother's. Once Ed heard it shut he gave a sigh of relief. He heard his front door open, cringing. The blonde curled himself into a tighter ball and tried to not shake in fear.

His closet door opened, and he whimpered softly. The container opened only to reveal a dirty blonde boy with grey eyes. Edward sighed in relief. "Alphonse," he started, whispering, "What are you doing here?"

"Papa, wants you downstairs," the smaller boy said.

Edward instantly froze, but to not worry his brother, he smiled brightly. "Al, I need you to go in your room and lock the door. Then put on the stereo on really loud, okay?"

"But, why, big brother?" Alphonse asked, his head tilted in confusion. Alphonse was still six-years-old, going on seven. He didn't need to know. He should _never_ know.

"Just go!" he exclaimed in whisper.

The younger boy looked shocked and confused, but went into his room down the hall anyway. Edward walked slowly out of his room and down the stairs, avoiding the puddles of water. Once he got to living area, his legs started to become more and more shaky as time went by agonizingly slow.

"Y-Yes, papa?" he stuttered nervously.

The much taller, older man he was facing stood at an astonishing height 6'6" with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was one of skinny build, but broad at the same time. His eyebrows were furrowed and his muscular arms were crossed.

"When did you come home?" the man asked.

"I came after lunch so I could take care of mother," he said sheepishly. His entire body was shaking with fear of what would happen today.

"Did you leave the drops of water n the stairs?"

Edward did not want to answer, his father knew. He stood scared and defenseless as the glare of the older man branded his body.

"Answer me!"

"Yes!" the blonde exclaimed, "I didn't mean to. I was only filling the pan for mama."

The older man kneeled down the blonde's eye level with his hands on his small shoulders. "Say, Edward, would you like to play our little game?"

Ed was on the brink of tears. He wanted to scream and cry helplessly, but he knew better than to scream without being asked to. "Please, papa, not again."

"C'mon now, its just a little game, nothing else."

"The game hurts, daddy, I don't want to play today, please."

The man stood up, "Come on, let's go to your room okay."

The blonde's head fell in shame as the older man grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs to his room. The older man closed the door behind the shorter boy. Edward stood in the middle of the room.

"Now take your clothes off," he ordered.

It wasn't until then Edward heard the music playing in the background.

**Hi! XxNowIJustSitInSilencexX here! Hey, can you press the review button for me?**

**Sorry this was short, most of my chapters will be longer than this! Try between 2,000 and 3,000 words.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PRESS THE BUTTON!**

**Review! Review!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews I received. I already love you! Sorry about the last chapter! I hated my writing on the other account, so I'm starting anew!**

**Thanks for your patience. They will gradually get longer over time.**

**Disclaimer: Does not own.**

**NOW, ON WITH THE STORY**

**Of Shattered Glass and Broken Masks:**

**Chapter Two: A Heart That Beats to the Sound of Silence**

Trisha Elric lied in bed, unable to move her fragile body. The only things she could hear were the music, the thumping on the wall and the muffled screaming of her second child. She couldn't accept it.

She _wouldn't_ accept it.

Her husband would never…

This was her last thought before drifting into unconsciousness, closing her from the much needed rest.

Alphonse lied in his bed peacefully, but afraid to go outside of his room. The music surrounded him as it blared from the stereo. He sat up and turned his light on, deciding to do his homework that would be given the next day. He had to keep himself busy. '_Brother wouldn't want me to worry,'_ Al thought. _'And tomorrow is brother's birthday.'_ It wasn't until later the boy fell asleep to the music a smile on his face.

As the other two people in the house were asleep, Edward's stepfather Charlie was kneeling down on the bed, watching the blonde boy as he panted heavily, tired and afraid.

Afraid.

"Edward," Charlie called out to him.

Edward looked up at the man, his eyes pleading. "Yes, papa?" he replied, his voice hoarse.

Charlie looked down at his _son_, fake sincerity and care gleaming in his blue eyes. "You know your papa would never hurt you right?" he asked.

The blonde boy looked down. _'Papa loves me, he would never hurt me,'_ he thought. Edward nodded slowly, numbly.

His father smiled down at him. "Daddy loves you," the brunette hugged Ed tightly.

Edward shivered at the contact and wanted to scream, but that thought soon went away. Instead he hugged his father back, his small arms wrapping around hit neck. "I love you, too, papa," he said as a small smile appeared on his young, delicate face.

Charlie set the young boy down into his bed, pulling the covers over his son. The tall man left the room, looking back to see his son's chest rising and falling slowly. He smiled sinisterly to himself as he closed the door behind him.

Edward opened one of his eyes before opening both, his golden hues gleaming in the moonlight. He arose from his bed, walking over to his closet, seeing the door on the other side. He ignored the pain in his backside and kept walking. The blonde opened it, seeing his younger brother lying asleep under the covers. Ed smiled softly at his innocent younger brother. He then walked over to the stereo turning the music down and turning the light off. He exited quietly as to not awaken his younger brother. He went into his room closing the closet behind him, entering his own bed. Sighing softly to himself he lied awake in his bed, facing the plain white ceiling. _'He wouldn't hurt me…papa would never hurt me,' _he thought with a soft smile, closing his eyes.

'_He would never hurt me…'_

The next day Alphonse woke up with a major case of bed head, but ignored it as he rubbed at his blurry vision groggily. He arose from his bed walking slowly to his door before unlocking it. He walked down the stairs to his mother's room, his hand about to knock on the door before he heard a loud coughing fit coming from the roof. Alphonse cringed before opening the door, seeing his mother hunched over in her bed coughing. The war had been going on for years now and her body was slowly, painfully dying. She had inhaled too much smoke from the fire and bombs. The pale woman began to lie down once again after her coughing ended. Her chestnut hair fell softly on the pillow. She smiled at her youngest son.

"Alphonse," she called out to him, her throat sore and her voice was hoarse. The brown-haired boy walked over to his mother so he could here her better. "Call your brother in here, would you?"

The little boy nodded and left the room in search of his older brother. Al then stopped to think.

_Where was his father?_

The hazel-eyed boy soon remembered the walk home with his father.

"_Daddy's going on an away trip to East City Command for awhile, okay. Keep an eye on your brother, and make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble. You two boys take care of your mother for me."_

Forgetting his previous thought, he walked to the other side of the house, opening his brother's door.

He looked at the small form of his older brother, curled into a ball and shivering despite the summer heat. Al heard a whimper come from the blonde. He closed the door behind him and walked up to Ed's bedside.

"Brother?" Al asked worry etched into his hazel eyes. It wasn't until then he saw his brother was sweating heavily and his golden hair stuck to his face. "Brother, wake up. It's only a dream," he said as he gently touched Ed's shoulder.

The blonde whimpered and curled tighter into himself. "Stop," he whispered, "please."

"Nii-san, get up!" he said as he ripped the blanket from over his brother's body. He gasped at the amount of bruises the older had on his body. They covered his arms and legs in large, purple splotches across his skin from what the clothes did not cover. Alphonse gasped, waking his brother.

Edward opened his golden eyes quickly, looking around nervously. He saw his younger boy on the floor covering his mouth. He then looked down at his exposed body. He jumped down from his bed, his feet landing on the wooden floor. He knelt down to his brother's level.

Alphonse was now on his knees, his hands covering his face as he silently cried, a sniffle or two coming from his trembling form. He felt a hand on his head, petting it softly. He removed his hand from his eyes and looked at his older brother. Ed was smiling softly at him, his golden hues showing the concern and love he had for his brother. "Brother…what happened to you?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Ed smiled at him, trying to not make his brother worry for him. "Relax, Al, it was just some of the other kids at school. Its really not a big deal, I'll be fine."

"But, brother, we need to tell-!"

"No, Al, no one needs to know. No one can _ever_ know, Alphonse. _No one_," he said, "Promise me, Al."

Alphonse looked at the serious look in his brother's eyes. His head fell and he nodded, "Yes, Nii-san."

"Promise!"

"I promise, brother."

Ed smiled reassuringly at him before changing the subject. "Now," he began, "what brought you in here?" he asked, rising from the floor to find clothes to cover his broken and bruised body.

"Mom wanted to see you."

The golden boy arose and held out his hand for his younger brother to grab. The brunette looked up and smiled softly, still unsure if his brother as _fine_ as he was telling him. Al quickly shook the thought away and grabbed the extended hand.

With that the two young boys made their way to their mother's room, opening the door.

"Edward," Trisha said as she smiled softly.

Edward walked over to her bedside, smiling brightly. "Yes, mother?" he asked.

"Happy birthday, my little man," she said, "I have a gift for you, well for both of you."

The boys' eyes brightened tremendously, excitement filling their very beings. "I'm allowing both of you to use your father's study to practice alchemy."

The two boys' cheered, hugging their mother tightly, "Thanks, mama!" they exclaimed.

The dying woman smiled at her two sons fondly.

That was the last time Edward remembered being happy.

It was only an hour later the two boys went out to the story by themselves. The two walked through the streets laughing and playing. Poisonous gas hit the streets of Resembool, attacking those around them, affecting the eyes and lungs.

"Brother!" Edward heard. He tried to reach out to his brother, the toxins entering his lungs. Ed's vision was getting blurry. He reached desperately for his brother who was writhing from the pain that hit his eyes. The last thing they heard was an explosion near them. Edward felt so much pain.

Agonizing _pain_. It was nothing like he'd ever felt before. He couldn't scream, he couldn't _breathe_. His head hurt, his own blood running down his face.

The last thing he saw was his brother lying on the ground unconscious. It was then the boy fell into his own abyss.

**YAY! IT'S LONGER! YES! IT'S STILL KINDA SHORT, SORRY. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I'll try to get the next up in the next few days! Thanks for staying with me and your patience! Please review! Thanks!**

**Of Shattered Glass and Broken Masks**

**Chapter Three:**

It was days later that Edward had truly realized things had gone downhill.

The now nine-year-old boy awoke feeling a numb pain in his body. He couldn't remember what he did to get him here. A white ceiling and flowers on the nightstand next to him only confused him more. The blonde slowly arose and looked out the window where he had an overview of Resembool. But, that was just it.

There _wasn't_ a Resembool.

The small town of Resembool somehow became the closest thing to hell the young Elric had ever seen.

Fire consumed most of the buildings, causing the smell of burning flesh entered his nose and his migraine to flare tremendously. Even from the fourth story of what appeared to be a hospital, he could see the seas of blood and the bodies drowning in them.

Then he remembered.

_Alphonse_.

Panicking, Ed tried to move and put his feet on the floor. He couldn't think. He only thought about Alphonse. He couldn't afford to think or feel. But, still why...

Why couldn't he feel _his left leg._

He couldn't move _his right arm._

_What is this?_

Ed's breathing sped up tremendously, causing his entire body to go to the floor, a yelp escaping him. At that moment the only thing he could register was people surrounded him. People that he didn't know.

But there was no _Alphonse_.

_Alphonse._

Once again, his world became as black as it had always been.

Alphonse didn't know what was happening. He didn't think he _wanted_ to know.

He heard the bustling of feet, softly. But, the ringing of the screams was stuck in his head.

The screaming. It was so agonizing and he was in so much _pain_. Then he wondered, _why is it so loud?_

_Why am I screaming?_

He couldn't stop; his body was reacting, he was panicking.

_But why?_

_"Doctor, I don't think either of them will recover. The elder one lost two limbs, and he-!" _Al heard outside his room door, he gasped quietly.

_"It's most likely, Alphonse will not regain his eyesight."_

_That's right, he couldn't see._

The dirty blonde child tried to climb out of bed, setting his feet on the cold dirty hospital floor. He felt weak and helpless. He attempted to walk around the bed, but instead he rammed his foot into the bedpost, falling face first to the floor with a quiet yelp, tears pooling in his dull grey eyes.

"_Brother_," he whimpered, sobs escaping his throat, tears threatening to spill through the bandages covering his sightless eyes. He'll never see the light of day again, quite literally.

He'll never see him mom smile again.

_Mom_.

That was the first time Alphonse had ever cried himself to sleep.

Major Maes Hughes was ashamed. He never knew this war would get so bad that the military had to invade a quiet civilian town. There had been Ishbalans fleeing to this small town.

This was no longer a war, it was a _genocide._

At first it starts off as the _right thing_, killing other soldiers, enemy soldiers, was procedure, it was common. However, when soldiers suddenly became women, children, and babies.

_Civilians._

How long would it be before his wife would be killed?

How long before _he_ was killed? They were supposed to win the war.

How do you win a war in your own home?

Maes walked through the destroyed streets of what used to be Resembool with the other soldiers, marching in unison. It had become routine. Destruction had become a routine, a nasty habit forced upon the brainless dogs, pawns used to follow orders and nothing more, used to kill.

The soldiers marched on silently, regardless of the scent of burning flesh they'd become accustomed to, regardless of the crying babies, regardless of the burning bodies on the street, regardless of the fallen soldiers that came across their path.

Major Roy Mustang was going to Hell. He was sure of it. He'd somehow managed to not die throughout this _war _if you would like to call it that.

The groups of soldiers were slowly making their way to the hospital treat the wounded...

And kill any Ishbalans hiding there along with anyone that fraternized with them.

Bursting through the front doors if the beat down hospital, the soldiers scanned the area regardless of the protests of the numerous nurses and doctors.

"What exactly do you think you're doing here?! You soldiers are not allowed here-!"

"Are you denying our access to medical care?" asked Colonel Hakuro.

The head doctor clenched his teeth, "No, sir," he ground out.

The soldiers bustled around the hospital ward, searching for anything. Aggravation getting the better of him, Hakuro cornered the man.

"Where are they?!" he exclaimed, demanding.

"Who?" the old man asked, feigning innocence.

"Those damned Ishbalans! Where are you hiding them?" Hakuro screamed as he punched the man, still holding him by the shirt collar.

"They are long gone by now, you killed them all." The older man laughed tauntingly, only to earn another hard punch to the face.

The men continued to search throughout the hospital, running through the dirty halls and finally reaching the basement and cellar, finding women and children.

What woke the two brothers were the gunshots. Edward was first to awaken from his forced slumber, hearing the firing.

_Alphonse. I have to find Al._

The blonde found he couldn't walk like he used to. So he hopped his way to the wall, opening the door. He went as fast as his damaged body would allow him. Again, the screams filled his ears as tears welled up into his golden hues. His body strained and his wounds reopened, blood trailing behind him.

Mustang and Hughes walked through the dingy hallways. They were in no rush, until they saw other soldiers running in a hallway horizontal to them. The two brunettes ran behind the several soldiers that seemed to be following the trail of blood. The droplets turned into small puddles.

Finally, a door burst in.

Two boys lay in a hospital bed, the younger with his head resting in the blonde's lap.

"Brother, whose there?" Alphonse said, frightened.

"Shh, Al, its no one."

"B-Brother, I-I smell blood," he said trembling softly as small droplets of blood landed on his bandages.

_**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down**_

_**You'll be all `right, no one can hurt you now.**_

_**Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.**_

Edward softly sang the lullaby he'd heard his mother sing a thousand times as to calm Al, managing to sing the emotionally exhausted boy to a peaceful slumber. It was then Edward decided to acknowledge the soldiers standing before him.

"Are you going to shoot us, too?" he asked innocently, his eyes set in a weak glare, "or send us to our papa? He wears a uniform just like yours."

Hakuro looked the two boys up and down, his face remaining stern. "The probability of your father being dead is high," he said monotonously.

"He name's General Stevens," Ed replied weakly. The soldiers lowered their guns, a few gasping in surprise.

The Colonel (Hakuro) furrowed his eyebrows, clenching the bridge of his nose, walking out of the room. "We're taking them with us, wait at the train station while I contact General Stevens."

"U-Uh, sir?" asked Mustang.

"What is it, major?" Hakuro responded agitated.

"He's lost a lot of blood, sir. Shouldn't we have the doctors heal him?"

"No," a raspy, weak voice called out, "t-take us h-home."

"And why would we do that?" snarled the Colonel.

"M-Mom, she's still there."

With that, Mustang and Hughes were ordered to tend to the boys' wounds as best they could before treading up the hill to the brothers' home. The two soldiers stared at the large house in awe, their eyes widening. Regaining their composure as fast as they had lost it, they entered the home, the two boys on their back. "Go down the hall, the first door on your left," mumbled an exhausted Ed. Roy nodded and followed his directions and the two men went to the room. The door had seemed to already been open, the brown-haired woman lying in bed, appearing to be asleep. A smile slowly crept on Edward's face. "Mama," the golden blonde whispered. Roy set the elder brother down on the bed. "Mama," he said once again, louder this time.

Alphonse was listening to his brother, worried, "Nii-san?" Hughes had set the boy on the other side of his mother.

Edward put his remaining hand on his mother's pale face, cold as the dead of winter. Her body had a faint scent of death on, but she still held on to her sweet vanilla fragrance. "Mom."

"Brother, is mommy…?" Alphonse asked, tears flooding in his eyes.

The dirty blonde boy was greeted with silence, and fat tears spilled over from his sightless eyes, whimpers and sobs wracking his body as he cried into the shoulder of his dead mother.

Edward simply stared at the familiar corpse, an unreadable expression poised on his delicate face, his eyes a molten gold.

The two soldiers stared at the two boys, heartbroken. The elder was missing two limbs and the youngest sightless. This is what war looks like. After several minutes, the two decided it was time to leave, the boys on their back, Alphonse still crying onto Maes's shoulder.

"Wait," they heard Ed say, his voice empty, monotone. The two gave their full attention to the blonde, turning their heads slightly in his direction. "We have to the study. You have books to carry."

"We'll come back later. We will be in town for the next few days. "

Ed and Al nodded simultaneously before giving into the needed sleep.

**Yeah, I know it sucked, sorry. Sorry you had to read that. Well, until the next update, I'll see you.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! To clear things up, while I do ship RoyEd there is a father/son relationship between them.**

**For those confused about some of the details:**

**You can shatter a bone to the point that even if it **_**does**_** heal, it will heal improperly, thus causing it to be amputated. Another possibility (I think) is if the nerves are shot (not literally) then it may have to be amputated as well. If I'm wrong, please inform me, I'm too lazy to do legit research.**

**In WWI, there was a special type of poisonous gas that affected the eyes and lungs. Alphonse will not regain his eyesight.**

**Dedicated to: Half Demon Alchemist**

* * *

Edward awoke days later on a train, Alphonse next to him still fast asleep. He looked out the window and watched as the once beautifully green rolling hills became the dark brown ground with small patches of dead grass. He watched as the scenery rolled by looking around every now and then. He jumped when he heard approaching footsteps, scared.

"Hey, kids," a voice said, Ed recognized as the man that carried him, Roy Mustang. Alphonse stirred slightly before laying down completely, his head on top of his two small hands, resting on his brother's leg.

The blonde looked up with molten gold eyes, giving the Major his full attention. Roy was a little shocked, losing his composure. "U-Uh, we'll, um," he stuttered.

"Yes, Major?" he said, his voice low and hoarse, obviously annoyed with the stalling.

"W-We will reach East City in about an hour, you can rest until then."

"I'll be fine, Major," the blonde replied.

Mustang looked back at his best friend. Maes shrugged at him, "I don't know," the bespectacled man whispered."

"Yes, sir," Roy responded.

"Edward."

"What-?"

"My name," he stated, "is Edward."

Roy nodded sternly before sitting down on he seat across from the two boys, Maes not far behind him. The green-eyed man looked at the boy's with a smile on his lips. "Well, Mr. Edward, tell us about yourself," Hughes said.

"There is nothing to say."

The soldiers looked at the boy, slightly taken aback before dismissing the blonde's behavior considering all that happened over the past few days when they met the two brothers. The two only looked at him with sad eyes. Hughes felt the silence had gone on long enough.

"Well," he started, "I'm Major Maes Hughes! I love my wife Gracia! SEE? ISN'T SHE WONDERFUL? She cooks, cleans, and even teaches high school students!" Hughes looked at the two pictures of his wife, kissing both of them.

Edward's golden eyes looked at the man ludicrously. His eyes wide and his mouth agape for several second before a small smile appeared on his childish face. The smile then turned into a soft chuckle as to not wake his younger brother. The two older men smiled down at the giggling blonde, a small feeling of accomplishment bubbling within them.

Edward looked over to the paler man, eyes boring into him. Roy hadn't had much experience with kids, in fact some kids he considered slightly terrifying. "What?" Roy asked, "What did I do?" Hughes elbowed him the side, causing Roy shout, "Hey what was that for?" he whined. Hughes nodded towards the boy across from them, the agitated waiting look that a scolding mother would give to their child were in his molten gold eyes. "O-Oh," Mustang stuttered. "I'm Major Roy Mustang. I like fire."

Edward looked the men up and down, his eyes judging, the scolding look still on his face as he judged the two. The boy didn't say a word as he resituated himself where his head rested against his brother's, soundly falling asleep.

Hughes smiled softly at the two while Roy stood there dumbfounded. He didn't understand kids, let alone kids _that are in pieces._

The next time Edward and Alphonse awoke was when the two boys arrived at East City station. Edward felt himself being hoisted up, he flinched and whimpered in his sleep before snapping his eyes open, only to see the pale raven looking at him with concerned onyx hues. The elder Elric smiled softly at the man in reassurance. The two boys were carried off of the train along with their belongings.

"Edward, Alphonse!" the two boys heard. Alphonse only readjusted himself on the bespectacled man's back, sleep closing off the remaining four senses. Edward looked up through the blurry vision cause by exhaustion.

His eyes cleared up soon enough and he plastered a bright smile on his delicate, childish face. "Heidrich-Nii-san!" he exclaimed, excitement in his voice. To the two soldiers, he sounded like a young boy that was about to get onto one of the big kid rides he'd waited so long for.

The teen, now know as Heidrich had crystal blue eyes in which he'd inherited from their grandmother. His hair was cut short in a way similar to the youngest boy. Heidrich normally had a smile plastered across his face, but today his eyes were full of horror and concern for his two younger siblings, something you wouldn't see in a man wearing a soldier's uniform like he was.

"Wh-What happened to you two?" he whispered to the boy. His blue eyes looked at his younger brother in guilt and sympathy.

"I lost my limbs, and Al lost his sight," Edward replied, his head hung low.

"And mom…?"

The blonde boy remained silent, looking away. He didn't want to see his brother's eyes filled with despair over their mother's death.

Heidrich bit his lip to keep his composure. A small smile appeared on his face, "Never mind that, boys. Its time to get you home, to dad."

The middle child shivered on the raven's back, golden hues widening before a ghost of a smile rose from its grave. "Yeah, let's go."

With that, the three boys were taken to their home, where their father stood at the door, an unreadable expression on his masculine face.

Hughes was driving the black military vehicle, pulling into the driveway. From there, Heidrich held Edward on his back while he held Alphonse's small hand in his own. The three of the walked up the sidewalk that led to their large house, while Mustang and Hughes carried their luggage. The two soldiers saluted, as the youngest soldier had his hands full.

Charles sighed, "At ease, Majors."

The two relaxed and looked at the two young boys before excusing themselves from the family and driving off. The family entered the home resting the two boys on the brown leather couch. "Father," Heidrich started.

"I know, Heidrich. I know," he stopped his son. His blue eyes were now on Edward and he suddenly felt alone.

The blonde felt a sudden shudder run through his bones and the temperature of the room dropped noticeably. The silence was tearing the golden blonde boy apart from the inside, he felt trapped in his own skin.

It was then a smile appeared in his father's face. "Well, Edward," he began, he saw said boy flinch, but chose to ignore it, "seems like we'll have to get you some new limbs!"

The middle child's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. He didn't know what to say. Was his father playing a joke on him? Was he going to make him play the game again for new appendages?

"_Daddy loves you."_

Ed shook the thought from his mind, a smile on his face. He felt safe, but that numbingly cold feeling he had never went away. He told himself he would get accustomed to it, just like the game. He would eventually get used to the activity. He should be happy, some kids didn't get this kind of attention.

_But, it felt so wrong._

Regardless, he nodded excitedly, joy filling his very being.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

* * *

The family of four walked through the streets of Central, Edward in a wheelchair and Alphonse holding his eldest brother's hand as to not bump into things. They walked into one shop that held several models of metal limbs, making Edward's eyes glow in anticipation.

Heidrich rang the bell at the front desk. It was followed by two yells of "I'm coming!" from the back.

A young boy with dark hair and light green eyes ran to the front desk with oil smudges on his uniform as well as his face. He looked to be around Ed's age. Accompanying the nine-year-old raven was a man that seemed to only be an older version of the boy. The pair had bright smiles plastered on their faces. "Welcome to Taylor & Sons! My name's Jason, and this is my son Leslie! How can we be of service today?" the man asked.

"I need new limbs, can you get me some?" Ed asked quietly.

"I'm willing to pay as much as needed," Charles continued.

The two ravens took Ed into the back to measure him up. He was wheeled behind the desk and into the back where they held all of the limbs they needed to work on. Leslie thought he'd start a conversation with the broken boy. "So, what's your name?" he asked as his father went to find the measuring tape.

The blonde hesitated to answer. Should he give information like that away? Would his father be angry with him? He wasn't supposed to talk to anybody; he was under his father's orders. Even so, he felt the urge to speak to the raven in front of him. "Edward," he said simply.

"Well, Ed, can you tell me how you lost your limbs?"

Did people know about the destruction of small towns like Resembool? Did they know about all of the innocent people that were annihilated for no good reason?

'_He couldn't possibly know. Not with a smile like that,' _he thought angrily. He grit his teeth and refrained from screaming at the ignorant raven in front of him. _'How could they possibly know about suffering?'_

At that moment a young girl walked in, her dark red hair set in pigtails on the sides of her head. Her . "L-Leslie? Where's papa?"

"He's in the back, Carmen. Oh! Say, hi to Ed, he's a new client."

"Oh, hello Ed," she said, her voice as soft as her smile.

The blonde on nodded to acknowledge her before looking out the window.

'_They don't know pain.'_

* * *

**THIS ISN'T AN OC X ED PAIRING. AND IF IT IS...IT WILL MOST LIKELY BE Leslie x Ed and Carmen as a friend. You can decide that.**

**YEAH, THAT SUCKED, BUT IT WAS LONGER. SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I HAD MAJOR WRITERS' BLOCK FOR THIS CHAPTER! GUESS WHAT? MY BIRTHDAY WAS YESTERDAY! OFFICIALLY FIFTEEN!**

**MY ANIME ADVERNTURE BEGINS!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! UPDATE! YOU GUYS GET TO DECIDE WHETHER THIS SHOULD HAVE A LITTLE ROMANCE (Leslie x Ed) or HINTS OR JUST PARENTAL STUFF.**

**COMMENT TO TELL ME WHICH YOU'D PREFER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5:**

Four days later the family of four went back to the automail shop.

"Welcome to Taylor and Sons-!"

"It's us!" Charles exclaimed with a hearty laugh. The two boys in the back ran up to the family with smiles upon their faces. Edward gave a small smile as he saw Leslie approach him. He felt he had actually made a friend, his first friend at that. Edward didn't have many friends in the few times he went to school. The blonde himself was usually sick, and taken care of by his mother. The bullies at his school often beat him, and he had the scars to prove it. Carmen had also been nice to Edward during his short time when he was being measured. The three of them had quite the conversation about a variety of things.

"So, Ed, are you ready?" Jason looked towards the blonde, a reassuring smile on his masculine face. Edward felt nervous. Today he was to get his new limbs. He knew the pain would be excruciating. The golden boy nodded with a small gulp. Jason slapped his back with a hearty laugh. "Relax! You'll be fine!"

Leslie rolled the crippled boy into a room in the back, where he was then put in a hospital-like bed. Edward grumbled, "I hate hospitals…"

"Well, its not a hospital, its our house, deal with it. Come on, my dad's gonna get you prepped for surgery before we begin the procedure."

Edward blinked owlishly, "I've never heard you use such big words, Les. I'm proud."

The brown-haired boy glared silently at him. The young Elric gave a grin.

At that moment, Leslie's father walked in with scrubs covering his body. He looked at Ed and smiled softly. "Its going to hurt a bit. Do you want any-?"

"No, I'll be fine, Mr. Taylor."

Said man smiled softly at the boy, he knew, even after a few minutes of conversation with the young boy that he was a stubborn one. The look in his eyes was unmistakable, surely it was pure, unrefined determination. He nodded.

Hours later the surgery was done, the metal ports were attached and the boy needed rest. He was going to live with the three residents for rest of the week, until the actual limbs were finished and could be put onto the nine-year-old. Edward however had a fever, and if it didn't go down he could have an infection.

However, what surprised the man the most was the fact a boy as small as Edward was didn't so much as scream during the entire procedure. As stubborn as he was, the bo was strong, stronger than any man that had gone through the surgery, a nine-year-old…

Nonetheless, he was to stay in that very house, and Jason knew that would be a task by itself.

He looked in the direction the feverish child in his bed, a wet cloth resting on his forehead to make his body temperature go down. Edward seemed to be in a daze, a fever-induced hallucination, mumbling a variety of things that Jason could not even think straight himself.

"Please…stop," he mumbled, his head shaking lightly, his breathing becoming hard and laboured.

Knowing with what the boy as well as his brother had gone through, he gave him a sedative, thinking maybe it would cause him to go into a sleepless dream, free of the demons that taunted the poor, fragile soul.

He then turned out the light and lied to rest on the nearby couch in case the golden boy's condition got any worse.

It was the next morning he walked in to check on said boy's condition, noticing his temperature had gotten much higher overnight and gave him medicine. It was not much, nothing that would cost them any extra money. He sighed deeply.

Later on that week, they finished the automail for the nine-year-old blonde. Ed had not said much in the few moments he had been awake, he said more when he was asleep, not that anyone could comprehend any word that was said.  
Finally, Ed was healthy enough for them to attach the metal appendages onto him. As nervous as he was, Ed was prepared for the pain he knew this would cause. Surely it would be much less painful than the actual attaching of the ports.

"Are you ready, Edward?" the raven-haired man asked, a reassuring smile on his face. Edward looked up with golden orbs at Heidrich.

The blonde seemed nervous himself, "You'll be fine. I'll be right here."

Ed looked back over to the man and nodded with determination in his golden bambi eyes.

"On three, okay?"

They all nodded.

"One. Two. _Three._"

At that moment the young Elric felt an excruciating pain go through his body and touch every nerve. He bit his lip, muffling a scream begging to escape his mouth. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. He lay there, his body aching, his elder brother slowly releasing him from his grip.

Heidrich smiled down at him, "See, it was easy," he laughed.

Edward tried to glare at him, but soon fell unconscious.

The eldest Taylor walked over to Charles, his eyes full of concern and question. He pulled the man aside, away from their children. They were now in the halfway lit hallway. It seemed almost like a horror film.

"During Ed's stay, he wasn't conscious much," Taylor began. His eyes focused wholly on the man's blue eyes. "He started mumbling strange things. I think he was having a nightmare. Does he get them often?"

Charlie grew nervous at the question. He'd have to get the little brat later. He knew Jason was protecting the boy. "He has them quite frequently," answered Charles, his eyes as calm as the eye of a storm.

The raven-haired man frowned deeply, "Well, I know someone he could talk to-!"

"That won't be necessary, Jason, but thank you for your concern. But, I don't think Edward will need and psychological help," he replied with closed eyes. "He will be perfectly fine on his own, its the kind of boy he is."

"I-I understand that, but I only have the boy's best interest at heart, Mr. Stevens."

"He's fine. My son doesn't need help, Mr. Taylor."

With that, Charles walked away with anger written over his face. His blue eyes filled with anger and disgust. The last thing he needed was for a little brat to bail him out.

When he got his hands on that boy, he would be his.

His alone.

**THAT WAS SHORT, SORRY!**

**THERE'S GONNA BE A TIME SKIP SOMETIME NEXT CHAPTER (I THINK). REMEMBER TO CHOOSE WHAT TYPE OF PAIRING YOU WOULD LIKE IN A REVIEW, OKAY?**

**YEAH THIS TOOK FOREVER, SORRY.**

**I HAVE A NEW FMA IDEA. I DUNNO IF I'LL DO IT YET…ANYWAY...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YEAH! NEW CHAPTER YAY! CHECK OUT MY NEW FMA STORY "I'll Take You There."**

**DESTROY ME (NARUTO FANFIC): SORRY, I WILL UPDATE. DON'T KNOW WHEN, BUT HOPEFULLY IN THE NEXT WEEK.**

**I might be able to update throughout school, I will have an hour and a half to write from now on, but I don't know if I can work on fanfics so...yeah…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

Edward had finally reached home and he was alone for the most part. His father had walked into his room, leaving him in the wheelchair in the living room. He wondered what was wrong. What had he done? He was just recovering with the Taylor's for a few weeks, but the angry look in his stepfather's eyes said he had done something wrong. Terribly wrong.

By this time, Ed's hair had grown nearly to his shoulders. He didn't mind. It wasn't bothering him, but the bangs in eyes irritated him, he tried blowing them out of his face, but he failed miserably and slumped down in his chair the best he could. His shoulders were tense and refused to slacken and this normally occurred when something bad was about to happen and we all know that's not a good sign. His heart pounded against his chest and the pain he felt at his ports weren't subsiding. The blonde wasn't one to pop a few pills when aching or sick. The boy was more a let's wait it out type of person. His fever had gone down, but it was faintly there. The only thing he could feel was the recently joined automail to his body. The boy was yanked from his thoughts when he heard several crashing noises coming from the direction of the master bedroom.

When his father came back, he didn't wanted to wither away like a little flower, but he knew his father wouldn't let him. Charles had that smile on his face. That smile that meant he was done being angry, or rather he was done crashing and burning things to the ground. He was quite the destructive man. Look at Ed's mind or rather what would become of it.

Ed just wanted to leave, or for his brother's to come back home. Heidrich wanted to go out with Alphonse today, and the blonde had to recover anyway, but now he just wished they would come home _or he could run away and never come back,_ but then he would target Al and he couldn't let that happen to his baby brother, it was unacceptable.

Well, fuck his life then.

"Edward," Charles said.

Hearing his full name come from the older man's lips sent a cold shiver up his spine. He was afraid, but he didn't want to show it. He stared into the angry blue eyes that hid themselves behind the false sheen of happiness and once again the sinister smile came and Ed could hear the walls of his castle crumble.

And so it begun.

The blonde limped for the next few days from the extra pain he endured along with the beating he received. The golden-eyed boy somehow managed to fool his siblings to thinking he fell down the stairs earlier that day and the pain had come back. Heidrich was skeptical, but left the subject alone while Alphonse simply scolded him for being so clumsy when he was healing. It was not night and Edward lied awake, his eyes suddenly becoming interested in the ceiling, thoughts rattling his mind, his head hurt and _his body was aching and begging to be set free of this pain_, but he couldn't leave them. He didn't want to. At one point or another, Heidrich, being a major, would have to go off on missions. The only reason he's been home is because the war's over and he needed to take care of the two younger Elric's while their father went to work. Someone had to make sure that Al was safe and happy. Then a thought came to his mind.

What would his mother think of him? Did she hate him? Would she have accepted what her husband was doing to him? The fact that she married a man like Charles. For once in his life, he actually missed Hohenheim. He missed his biological father. What would it have been like if he stayed? Would his mother have died? What if they all made it out safely and none of this happened?

That was what life _would've been like_. But, he left.

_Because of __**him**_.

He knew it was his fault. He had done everything wrong. He didn't go by the book like his father did. Ed had few memories of the man and the ones he couldn't forget were the days he would spend watching his father from outside the study, working before noticing the small frame and shooing the boy away with a small, apologetic smile. Tears pricked at his eyes as memories filled his mind of his so called father. Who would save him from his tormentor? Did he _need_ saving?

"_Daddy loves you…"_

'_Papa loves me,'_ he thought, forcing a smile onto his features as tears rolled down his face.

_The brown-haired man glard at him before a fist came flying at his face. The small nine-year-old was knocked out of his chair and onto the floor, his head slamming against the floor, his head bleeding. He felt Charlie jump on top of him, punching his face left and right. The young boy could feel his face bruising and his father pulling his shirt over his head. He wanted to scream, but he knew better. Tears leaked from his eyes and mere seconds seemed to go my in millineas. His heart pounded in his ears and he couldn't hear his own pleading voice anymore. He whimpered as he father continued to beat him._

"_You told didn't you?" Charlie growled out._

_The blonde stared up in confusion and he wasn't stupid. That's what this was about? He thought he __**told**_ _someone. He was far too loyal to his stepfather to do such a thing. There shouldn't have been anything to tell in his mind. It was game no one could know about and if they did find out then they would take him away. Who would provide for them?_

"_I-I never said anything-!"_

"_You lying little brat!" he yelled as he punched the blonde in the stomach, the wind knocked out of him. "Mr. Taylor __**knows**__," he said with a smirk. "You know what that means, don't you?" Ed sniffed as he stared at him, he was afraid. Hell, he had a right to be. He knew what would come next. "He's going to come over here, with all his buddies, and you're play games with them, just like before."_

_The blonde shook his head wildly, a sign he didn't want this. He didn't want to go through that again. He whimpered and quivered under him in fear. the young alchemist wanted this to end, he didn't want __**that**_ _to happen again. "Please, papa…I didn't tell," he pleaded._

_By this point, Ed was fully naked and his he only stared up with fearful eyes as his father hurt him again and again. The blonde was hurting from the inside out, his lungs were burning and he felt his heart tremble with every shallow breath he gave as he sobbed. Once again, he felt that feeling, he was flying no where. He was nowhere. He was nothing and for a split second he felt like himself._

By this time, Edward was nearly sobbing as he lied in bed, a smile on his face. It was the first time he had felt happy in quite some time. He wanted that feeling again, that nothingness. He felt empty, but strangely warm. It was nearly 4 a.m. and his eyes began to tire. He had to wake in a few hours and then he and Al had go to work with their father. Finally, he couldn't sleep. It was impossible. His eyelids felt heavy, but they would not rest. So, there he lied, staring blankly at the wall adjacent to him. He didn't remember the days that went by nor the memories of what would happen, but he didn't know if he should care. Everything passed in a blur, everything was so...routine and he let happen, not that he could control it. The blonde felt like a used ragdoll, thrown aside in the woods and forced to watch as the seasons changed. But, soon he'd be picked up by the wandering child.

And even then, the his world would be taken by storm.

**YEAH, NOT MUCH HAPPENED I KNOW! DIDN'T I TELL YOU GUYS THERE WAS GONNA BE A TIME SKIP? WELL, MAYBE IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS, OR THE NEXT ONE I'M NOT SURE.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
